Sarge
Gunnery Sergeant Asher "Sarge" Mahonin is the main antagonist of the 2005 action/horror movie Doom, which is based on the successful video game series of the same name. He was portrayed by former WWE wrestler Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (for his first role as antagonist in his own film career), who also portrayed The Scorpion King from The Mummy Returns, Agent 23 in Get Smart, and will portray Black Adam in the DC Extended Universe. Biography Before his mutation, he was the sergeant of the RRTS that would search the UAC. During the movie, he is shown to have a great sense of honor and courage. But after he and his squad unit, including John Reaper (the film's main protagonist), discover that monsters and zombies are killing people inside of the UAC, he becomes very arrogant and aggressive when he loses patience. When four of his squad members are killed in the process, Sarge blames Dr Samantha for everything and demands to know more of what had happened before the events happened. With not much time and believing this mission was not truly authorized, he is determined to stop the monsters by any means necessary; this leads him to become the main antagonist for the rest of the film when he orders to include the killing of any survivors who've appeared unharmed or not injured, believing everyone to be either infected or mutated in the process of the incident. At this point on, everyone begins to rebel against Sarge whilst trying to convince him that not everyone is either harmed or infected, regardless however, Sarge denies it all. This includes Pinky, who blames Sarge for not protecting him in the arc like all soldiers should have. Sarge is about to execute Pinky without hesitation when The Kid, one of Sarge's recruit and youngest member of his team, informs him that he found a dozen of survivors that are hidden back in the lab. This angers Sarge as he gets angry with The Kid for defying one of his orders. When The Kid refuses to obey Sarge's orders of killing innocent people and telling him to "Go to Hell", Sarge brutally executes The Kid in response, shocking everyone else in the process. He then gets himself in a stand off against both Reaper and Pinky when suddenly Hell Knight intervenes and kills Pinky by attacking him before dragging him away from others. When Sarge and the others attempt to find either Pinky or Hell Knight, they are suddenly attacked by a bunch of zombies, which forces the duo to retreat in the process, while the last of his squad unit known as Duke gets perished in the process. During the zombie attack in the wall room, Sarge seemly perishes when he gets dragged away by the infected, but not after telling Reaper that he is "not supposed to die". But after the FPS scene, where Reaper kills a amount of monsters and zombies, including both Hell Knight and the mutated Pinky in a "FPS-way", he finds Sam injured but safe from harm. Just then, Sarge appears, having survived the incident but got infected in the process. Whilst Sam flees to safety, Reaper asks Sarge what happened to the rest of the survivors that The Kid found, Sarge responds by saying "he took care of that problem", stating that he had killed them all. The two then exchange words for the final time with Reaper confronting Sarge on how he killed all the men, the woman, the children and even The Kid, while Sarge tells him that everyone is a killer and that's how God paid them to become. Sarge then realizes that he will soon become one of the creatures now that Quarantine is finished, but he attempts to die in his own way. After yet again finding himself in a stand off with Reaper alone, Sarge accepts this challenge and fails to kill Reaper with a single shot of his BFG whilst taking cover from Reaper's shootings. On this occasion, Sarge engages Reaper in a one on one brawl with gun fights just before fighting him in hand to hand combat. Sarge has no physical changes during the battle, however, his sanity was almost gone and he becomes a fully-insane person. During the final showdown, he has shown to gain super human speed and strength, this allows Sarge to gain the upper hand against Reaper. But even with this immense power, this still effects his body. As Sarge pins Reaper against a wall, he begins transforming. Reaper then manages to gain advantage when he heads butts Sarge before opening the portal which almost sends both Sarge and Reaper back to the arc. However, Reaper manages to free himself just in time as Sarge gets teleported back to the arc, he lands on the floor, defeated. Reaper then picks out a LST Grenade and activates it just as he comments "Like The Kid said, go to hell". He then tosses the grenade back to the portal which nearly drops on Sarge who, eventually realizes his defeat too late, screams in anger just as the grenade explodes, which destroys the arc and ends up killing Sarge as well. Sarge's death also avenges the deaths of The Kid, Dr. Carmack, and all the innocent lives that he himself killed in the process. Quotes }} Gallery Doom-Squad.jpg|Sarge with his squad. Sarge-BFG.jpg|Sarge collects the BFG. Sarge-vs-Reaper.jpg|Sarge vs. Reaper. Sarge-Mutated.jpg|Sarge succumbing to his mutation, becoming animalistic. Sarge-Death.png|Sarge screams at the grenade before it explodes, killing him. Trivia *The character is an homage to Thomas Kelly from Doom 3. *Johnson was offered the lead role of Reaper, but chose the role of Sarge because he thought it was more interesting. *Johnson has kept the two working and vibrating BFGs for the film. *Johnson has spoken about his dislike of the film, and made a joke when inducting his father into the WWE Hall of Fame. Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutated Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Alter-Ego Category:Male Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Spy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Fighters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Protagonists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Military Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Demon Category:Mercenaries Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Necessary Evil